Small Things in Life
by Lone Whisper On The Wind
Summary: Bella Snow, sixteen years old, lost her family eight years ago in a car crash. She gets adopted by Robert and Arianna Snow, who live in Forks. She blames herself for the car crash, and is considering suicide to rejoin her family. All humans, and no Cullens.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Bella Swan, seventeen years old, accused of murdering Katelyn Maple, supposed best friend."

 _What? No! This never happened! This can't be true, I have no memory of this!_

"The accused will now receive a Shadow to watch her, for as long as needed." The jury droned on, his eyes not looking up from his paper.

A black figure glided into the courtroom, its face covered by a black hood. It headed towards Bella, who was backing away as a stench of rotten, burning flesh hit her senses. The Shadow reached out and touched its charred hand to Bella's shoulder, and Bella felt a tremor go through her, as if another presence invaded her mind.

* * *

The prologue is really short, this is my first fanfic, please read on!


	2. Chapter l

Chapter I

Bella woke up gasping, her nightmare left her with a sheen of sweat over her body.

 _This can't be true, it isn't possible._

A magenta splotch had appeared on her shoulder overnight, and if she remembered correctly, almost exactly where the Shadow touched her. She took a deep breath, and got out of bed.

 _Okay, first day at a new school. What should I wear?_

She looked through her small closet, full of loose t-shirts and black leggings. She grabbed a plain gray shirt and black leggings, and got dressed. Running a brush through her hair, she walked downstairs into her living room.

"Bella, honey, would you like some toast?" A woman well into her 30s emerged from the kitchen, her chestnut brown hair was cut off at her shoulder. She put her hands on her hips and her foot tapped on the floor, waiting for an answer.

"Sure, Mrs. Snow" Scarlett replied, immediately realizing her mistake.

"M-o-m" the woman replied, spelling out each letter through gritted teeth, all kindness gone from her features.

"Yes, Mom" Bella answered, pronouncing each word as clear as she could.

The woman who called herself Mom turned around and headed back into the kitchen.

Bella rolled her eyes, and headed towards the living room table, which was, of course, surrounded by books and more books of physics. The smell of buttered toast filled the air, distracting Bella, who was reading the book in front of her, which was about Kinematics, her least favorite subject.

"Make sure you read it well, we have another test on Friday" Arianna Snow said, placing the plate in front of Bella.

"Another one? We had one," Bella pulled out her phone and checked the date, Thursday, "yesterday." she finished.

"Yes, another one," Arianna mimicked Bella voice, bringing it up another pitch, "I expect you to be the best, I must not lose my reputation, as the leader of the group."

 _Adults and their reputation…_

"Hurry up! Your dratted school starts in an hour, and they said we need to be a hour early so that we can check in." Arianna snapped, checking her gold watch and spun on her heels and walked purposefully towards the front door, picking up her car keys from the bowl on the shelf.

"I can walk there, it's only a few blocks away." Bella told her adopted mother.

 _Hopefully I won't have to stand another hour with her, doing nothing._

"You will do no such thing. First impressions must always be good, and walking to school like a commoner will not get a good impression. Maybe tomorrow." She added on the last part, whisking out the door and Bella heard a car door slam in front of her house.

Bella quickly finished up her toast, placed the plate into the sink, and gathered up her already prepared backpack, full of supplies. A horn sounded, loud and clear, screaming at her to hurry up.

 _I'm coming, I'm coming._

* * *

"Bella Snow, please come up and introduce yourself" the teacher, who called himself Mr. Mason, with blond hair and glasses, told no one in particular.

Bella brought herself to the whiteboard, and wrote the words "Bella Snow" in her precise, neat handwriting.

"Hello, I am seventeen years old, and I moved here from Phoenix, Arizona." Scarlett told the listening class, who immediately broke out into a discussion.

"...why would anyone move to Forks, Arizona?"

"...heard she is being fostered by the Snows, that's why"

"Wow, she's hot! Look at her figure" one boy muttered to his friends.

Bella, with ever sharp hearing, turned her icy stare onto him, silencing him in the middle of his sentence.

"From this list of students, would anyone want to volunteer to show her around school? Erik Yorkie, Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, Angela Weber, and Lauren Mallory." The teacher read from a small sheet of paper.

Three of the five raised their hands, and to Bella displeasure, one of them was the boy that commented on her.

"Bella, you may choose." The teacher told her.

Bella randomly pointed, at a girl with light brown hair and brown eyes, who so far, Bella noticed that she hadn't participated in the discussion about her.

"Angela, she is now in your hands." Mr. Mason told the girl, "Bella, please sit in the seat next to her"

Bella eyes followed to where Mr. Mason was pointing, and suppressed a groan, why did that stupid boy just have to sit next to her?

* * *

Bella had found out that that boy was Mike Newton, and apparently one of the most popular boys in Forks High School, and went to lunch with a a lot of girls staring daggers at her. She had also noticed another presence, like someone or something was constantly watching her back. She turned around, and glanced at the lunchroom, and as if her mind was looking, she saw no tall black figures with hoods.

"Bella? You okay?" Angela asked her, concern in her voice and they paid for their food.

"Yeah, I just feel watched." She replied nonchalantly, her mind still thinking about the nightmare she had last night.

Angela led her over to a table of girls, all who took a curious glance at her, then started introducing themselves. Bella left the lunchroom feeling overwhelmed by the amount of people she now knew and walked to her next class, which was the one class Angela didn't share with her.

"Bella, please introduce yourself" the biology teacher asked, who Scarlett now knew was named Mr. Banner.

 _I swear, every class is the same._

"And please sit over there." He continued, pointing at an empty seat, right in front of…Mike Newton.

He shot a smile at her, which she responded with a scowl, and took out her books and followed the instructions Mr. Banner gave, finding everything as easy as biology could ever be.

* * *

After finishing all of her homework, Bella layed on her bed, and thought of what would happen if her family didn't die in the car accident. That night, eight years ago, while Bella was alone in the house, it was raining and the wind was blowing ferociously, managing to uproot a tree by the road and it fell over, smashing through the hood of the car her family was in, immediately killing them. She was sent to a three foster homes, eventually settling in one, before her best friend Katelyn disappeared, found weeks later, a dead body floating on the school swimming pool, intestines spilling out, her ribs showing, white as snow. Bella forgot what actually happened afterwards, but she was transferred to another foster home, before getting adopted by Robert and Arianna Snow, professors in physics and calculus. She then had her nightmare about those creatures, which she wasn't sure was real or not.

 _I mean, how can a purple splotch that won't disappear, appear overnight? And that creepy figure, what did that judge call it, a Shadow? Why is my life messed up so much that I'm now having lunatic dreams about monsters and magic?_

* * *

Here is the first chapter, I am sorry for the confusing information and the horrible plot starting. Edward is non-existent, as with all the vampires, it is all humans. Mike is one of those popular boys, and every girl is lusting after him.


	3. Chapter ll

Chapter ll

 _Ringggggg ringggggg_

"At this unholy hour…" Bella groaned, as she rolled over on her bed and picked up her phone, looking at the callers id, which was unknown.

"Hello?" Bella asked.

"Hi, is this Bella Snow?" A familiar voice came through the phone, Bella racked through her memories and eventually placed the voice; Mike Newton.

"Yes, and go away." She replied, wondering how this boy got her number, she only shared it to Angela…

 _But wasn't Jessica just behind Angela…?_

Bella ended the call, and placed her phone back on her bed stand. She sighed, and got out of bed, making her own breakfast seeing that her adopted mother only stayed yesterday because of the "dratted" school's administration.

* * *

Walking to school, she was stopped by the sound of her own name.

"Bella!" A voice came from behind her.

Bella turned around and found Jessica, surround by a group of girls, waving at her.

"Would you like to walk to school together?" She asked, loudly, and many of the girls in the group turned their head around to look, and all giving Bella a look that clearly told her that they were jealous.

 _Hmm, seems like Jessica is one of those "popular" girls, and the entire popular girl population fawns over her._

"Sure?" Bella replied, cautious, knowing that Jessica probably only asked her because she wanted to talk to her about something, something private.

"Don't even think about going after Mike Newton, he's mine." She hissed, and turned around to walk with three other girls, who all smirked at Bella.

 _As if, that guy is one of the most idiotic boys I've ever met._

* * *

"Mike Newton" Mr. Mason's voice rang out.

"Present." Mike replied, turning to Bella and winked at her. Bella scowled at him, and turned her attention back to the front of the class.

"Bella Snow"

"Here." Bella replied, raising her hand.

Bella felt like someone was watching her, and took a look around, and sure enough, she saw Jessica's glare, but she wasn't the only one, in the corner of her eye, she spotted a black cloak, a figure standing in the corner of the classroom. Bella immediately focused her attention to that spot, but she couldn't see it. Turning her head slightly to the side, she saw the figure again, looking at her strangely.

 _So I can only see it if I don't directly look at it_.

Bella heard giggles coming from all directions, and turned around to see Jessica, and her three friends giggling like they were having a fit.

"Did you see that? I think that girl has some problems." One barely managed to get out, before bursting into another fit of giggles.

"Girls, do we have a problem?" Mr. Mason addressed them.

"No sir, we were just laughing at some inside joke." Jessica replied, trying to smooth her face back to normal one, black eyeliner covering the top of her eyelids, blush on her cheeks, and lipstick.

The teacher turned his attention back to his clipboard, reading out other student names for attendance.

* * *

"Bella! Over here!" Mike's voice called from across the cafeteria, the entire room became so silent, you could hear a pin drop.

 _ **Go over and punch him, you do know it's the right things to do. Go on, just one little punch won't hurt.**_

 _Who are you? Get out of my head! These are my thoughts, my head, my body!_

 ** _I am you, I am a part of you, I will help you make better decisions. Now, punch the boy._**

 _Get. Out. Of. My. Head!_

Bella shook her head, gave Mike the finger, and turned around and headed to Angela, and her table mates.

"Wow, you do realize that you just turned down Mike Newton, right?" A girl asked, Bella thinking her name was Jennifer or something like that.

"That guy's an idiot, and until he improves his thinking, I am not going out with him." Bella replied, annoyed at the way Mike just loved drawing attention to himself.

"Hmm…" Angela nodded, thinking. "You are going to have lots of either admirers or enemies." She continued.

"I know," Bella sighed, finishing up her lunch and throwing the trash away.

* * *

After school, when Bella was walking home, she felt a pair of eyes watching her back.

 _Not again, this Shadow thing is really annoying._

She ignored the Shadow, and trying her best to appear normal, she walked up to her house, opening the door with the key Arianna Snow gave her the day before.

"Welcome home, Bella," a man's voice came from inside.

"Hi Dad," Bella replied, feeling more comfortable calling this man "dad" then the woman "mom".

"You're mother is pretty angry, she didn't like paying the tuition for school." Robert Snow said, sighing.

"Why adopt me? When you could've not, not wasting your precious bills on me." Scarlett muttered, surprised at her own anger.

 _That wasn't me, what am I saying? I didn't mean that._

"I'm sor-" Scarlett got cut off.

"No, it's fine. I don't know what Arianna and I were thinking." Robert's voice said.

"So you two are probably just going to ship me off to the closest fostering home, right?" Scarlett replied dejected.

"I didn't say that, what are you talking about?" He replied.

 _His lips didn't move, he didn't actually say anything. What is happening?_

"Nevermind," she replied, and went upstairs to do her homework.

* * *

If anyone even read to this chapter, you must have said at least once, "ahh this sucks" right..?


	4. Chapter lll

Chapter lll

 _"We were just playing with you, we never actually meant to be your friend. We just setted you up with Jack Mastan." Serena's voice floated out into the darkness._

 _"You thought I actually like you? Oh, I was just playing with your feelings." Jack's voice intruded._

 _"We are your real friends, trust us, embrace us, come, join us." Cherri Pleiman's voice entranced Scarlett, bringing her to think that Cherri is her real friend, the only one that she can ever trust._

Scarlett woke up with a start.

 _What was that? Cherri Pleiman? My friend?_

Scarlett scoffed, absolutely sure that it was ridiculous.

She heard a car coming up her street, and peeking out of her window, she saw it stop right in front of her house.

Her phone ringed, and when she saw the caller's id was Jack Mastan, she immediately knew that the car belonged to him, and scowled, getting dressed and closing the curtains on the window, where she trudged downstairs and to school.

Scarlett opened the door, promptly ignored the car in front of her house, and started walking down the street, noting thar the car was following her, slowly.

"Scarlett? You need a ride?" A familiar drawl came from the window.

Scarlett kept on walking, at a faster pace.

"Scarlett? Hey, Scarlett?"

"Shut up!" She growled, and turned a corner to a small and narrow alley, a shortcut to school.

* * *

"...did you hear? That girl, Scarlett Snow, told Jack Mastan to "shut up"" a girl whispered furiously.

"Yeah, and I heard that she rejected him because she wanted to date that loser, Christian Camp!" Another replied.

"No, I heard she's lesbian."

"No way!"

"I heard that her and this girl from the year above us…"

"No...not Emma Jacobs?"

"Yeah, her,"

"Oh my god…"

Scarlett couldn't stand it anymore, and backed away into the shadows, away from the gossiping girls.

 _This is disgusting, I don't even know who they are!"_

She stormed into the school, and yanking her locker open, she watched as piles of fluttering paper rained onto the ground. On a closer inspection, she found out that it was the notes from her physics class, which she had a open resource test today. Frustrated and tired of girl antics, she closed her locker and headed to her first period English.

"Hey Serina," Scarlett told her as she entered the classroom.

Serina took one look at Scarlett and smirked, throwing her bag over her shoulder and walking away from Scarlett, to Cherri Pleiman's group.

 _Since when...oh. They must be in the same league, teaming up to make me feel bad. This Shadow-thingy was telling facts._

"Hey, do you know you have paper pieces in your hair?" a friendly voice came from behind Scarlett.

She turned around to see a girl with black hair and green eyes, plucking paper pieces out of Scarlett's flaming red hair.

"Oh, thanks," Scarlett told her as she finished up.

"Hi, I'm Lavender Savin," she said, holding out her hand.

Scarlett shook it, and the bell rang, the teacher walking in as the class silenced and turned towards the whiteboard.

* * *

"If you want, you may take our your notes. Write your name on your test, and we are starting when the minute hand hits the 12." Mr. Hunter said.

Scarlett sighed, and skipping the first direction, she wrote her name on her test and waited. She took a look around and found that, not to her surprise, that she was the only student without notes.

"3..2..1..you may begin", Mr. Hunter said.

Scarlett flipped over her paper, and to her surprise, she knew all the answers, even without her notes. She quickly finished writing all her answers, and turned in first, to Mr. Hunter's delight.

"Glad to see that you are catching up," he said in a whisper.

Scarlett nodded, and returned to her seat, watching as Serina finished and after returning to her seat, Serina gave her a angry stare.

 _It must've been her then, who shredded up my notes._

 _ **See? I told you your so-called friend was faking being your friend.**_

 _Well, it turned out that you were right._

 _ **You trust me now?**_

 _Maybe..._

* * *

That night, Scarlett pondered the reasons of why Serina would fake being her friend, and then leaving her.

 _It doesn't benefit her, but now that I know that she's in league with Cherri...it's like all the girls at Ely worship Cherri Pleiman, it doesn't make sense, it's like she has the opposite of a Shadow next to her, but making positive suggestions to all the girls around her._

Remembering that today was her parents death anniversary, she took out a picture that she always carried around in her pockets. A picture of her mother, father, and herself in front of their old house. Scarlett thought she looked so young back then, at age 8. She went through all the memories of her parents and her, and fell asleep dreaming about her life eight years ago.


End file.
